To The West
by Anubis-K
Summary: Old West AU. The Jackson brothers run across two city slickers on their way home.
1. Warning and Disclaimer

p style="text-align: center;"strongWarning and Disclaimer/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(Read well cause I ain't doing this twice)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI do NOT own Percy Jackson/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is an M rated story/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is a Nico/Jason/Percy story /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you have any problems listed above then DO NOT READ/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTo those who do not have a problem with anything listed above please read and review/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**To The West: Stupid City Slickers**

"You think their still alive?" Percy asked his brother as he observed the two men who were sprawled out on the ground.

"Beats me," His brother answered. "But if they are they sure got a hella lot of luck on their side."

Percy hummed in agreement, dismounting his horse. He took in the scene around him. The remains of a fancy stage coach laid on its side, luggage and debris were strewn about the surrounding area. One horse lay dead having been crushed under the weight of the stage coach while the other seemed to have escaped being nowhere in the vicinity.

"Percy hurry up," Triton growled at him from atop his horse. "We ain't got all day and dad wants you home before noon so you can help break some of the new horses."

"Yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch." Percy grumbled walking closer to the two men.

Triton scoffed. "Don't even know why you're bothering, their just some stupid city slickers."

City slickers that was obvious, their fancy suits and skin not burnt by the sun proved it.

One of the men was probably about his height if he were to stand up, he had blond hair, a strong jaw, and dressed in a fine grey and white suit. The other seemed more exotic, he was shorter than Percy with an olive skin tone and soft looking black hair, wearing a grey and black suit. Both men had injuries to their head, the blond had a nasty gash on his upper lip. The blood had long since dried on their wounds, it made Percy wonder how long they had been laying out here. Percy bent over and patted down the men's suits and was surprised to find guns hanging from their belts.

He unhooked the gun belt from the shorter man's waist and held it up for Triton to see. "Looks like these city slickers had some sense in them."

Suddenly there was a cough and Percy's eyes darted to the shorter man.

Looking up at him through dark brown delirious eyes the man coughed again trying to clear the dust from his lungs.

"Triton, one of them is still alive!" Percy yelled at his brother who looked at him a surprised look. Percy dropped the man's gun belt and put a calming hand on the man, keeping him on his back as the man tried to pull himself upright. "Easy there partner, it'd be better if you don't try moving."

"Jason?" The man coughed, his head jerking around as he looked for, who Percy assumed, was the other man. It didn't take long for the shorter man to find the blond. "Oh god, Jason!"

The man struggled against Percy's hands as he tried to scramble for the blond but Percy held him down. "Whoa there, I'm sorry mate but he's gone." The smaller man glared at him, unbelieving.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Triton spoke up suddenly beside him checking over the blond, bent over the man as he held an ear to his mouth. "This one's still breathing."

The smaller man's struggling was starting to weaken, his eyes glazing over again.

"We can't just leave them here now," Percy stated. "Let's get them back to the farm." The smaller man had passed out again but Percy could still feel his chest rise and fall so he didn't panic.

Triton sighed. "Fine but you're explaining to dad." He scooped up the blond and started walking back to his horse. Percy followed his example, picking up the small raven and situating him on his own horse before getting in the saddle himself.

With a kick of his spurs Triton took off down the twisting dirt road, mindful of the passenger he had with him.

Percy had situated the smaller raven in front of him, the man sat slumped over resting against his chest. "Come on Blackjack, let's get home."

Due to their extra passengers it took the brother longer than expected to get home but just as the sun started to kiss the hills in the horizon they rode up to the house their father had built, with his bare hands, for his wife. Well, the first one at least. They were immediately greeted by their brother and sister.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Orion growled as soon as they pulled their horses to a stop. Then he caught sight of the two men they had brought along with them and he scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as he leant back against the house. "Really, still bringing home strays are you."

Triton and Percy dismounted pulling the two unconscious men into their arms.

Their sister gasped when she saw the injuries the men had sustained. "What happened to them?"

"Some city slickers, must have lost control of their coach." Triton grumbled under the blond's weight. "The whole thing flipped over."

"Rhode can you get us something to patch these guys up with?" Percy asked as he and Triton moved into the house and into the living room. Gentle laying the two men on separate couches. Rhode nodded and was gone to fetch the supplies they needed.

Orion still stood, leering over their shoulder as they began to undress the men. Wary of any unseen wounds. "You know dad got pissed when you two didn't show up, said he was gonna skin your hides when he sees you."

"Why don't you make yourself useful Orion." Percy snapped at him. Orion was the middle child of the three brothers if they didn't count Rhode and he immensely enjoyed rubbing that fact into Percy's face. "Go find dad."

Orion sneered at him. "You can't tell me what to do brat!"

"Orion!" Triton snapped. "Go, tell dad what's happened." Orion glared at him for a moment, probably thinking if it was worth it or not to make Triton anger today. Finale he decided against it, turning on his heels and marching out of the house.

Percy shook the anger out his head and went back to tending to the wounded man. It wasn't long before Rhode came back with a basin of water, bandages, and some clean rags. She put the supplies near the working brothers and took a step back.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Rhode asked as she watched the brothers continue their work.

"Yeah Rhode, they'll be just fine." Triton replied in a calm voice. Percy had to agree with him, the two men weren't as bad as the dirt and blood had led him to believe. The smaller one he was treating merely had and bad hit to the head and some scratches, he'd survive. He looked over and found Triton tightly wrapping a bandage around the man's ribs.

"Broken?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. three of them." Triton tied off the bandage, making sure it was snug around the blond. "He's gonna have a bad headache from that bash on his head and he ain't gonna be kissing any pretty girls with that lip, some other scratches here and there but all that aside I think he might live."

They all heard the door open and the sound of two people walking into the house. They didn't have to turn around to know that Orion had finally gotten a hold of their father.

"Perseus, Triton!" He called out as he entered the living room. "What is the meaning of this." Orion walked in right behind him, his favorite rifle in hand.

"Father."

"Dad."

The brother answered in unison but Triton looked at Percy and his earlier words came back to him. He would be the one responsible for explaining all of this. Probably for the better, Triton knew Percy was father's favorite right next to Rhode.

"I'm sorry we took so long." Percy started, trying to observe his father's mood. He wasn't in a bad mood but he wasn't in a good one either.

Their ranch was quite large, they had cattle to herd and move, horses to break, and crops to harvest. Even after they had hired worker to help there was still a lot to do on the ranch and when you're down two pairs working hands things slow down. They had crops to harvest and sell, along with horses to break before they were auctioned off, they couldn't afford to slow down.

Their father nodded down at the two men on their couches. "What are these then?"

"City folk who crashed their wagon some miles back," Percy explained. "We found them still breathing so we had to help."

Their father let out a loud sigh. "Do we need to send for Apollo?"

Percy shook his head. "No, they should be fine for now." He nodded at the blond. "He's got some broken ribs but they should heal just fine."

"Alright then get them up to the guest room," Poseidon grumbled. "They can stay their for the time being."

The two brother nodded and Triton was already moving, picking up the blond gentle, aware of his ribs, and started heading for the stairs.

"After you get them settled remember you two still got chores." Their father added. "Best you finish them quickly otherwise you'll miss supper."

With that their father left followed closely by Rhode who had grabbed a hold of their father's arm as she led him into the dining room and Orion who looked very unhappy, his favorite rifle still in hand.

Triton returned from upstairs vacant of the blond, Percy assumed he had already put the blond to bed. He did however return with the blond's gun belt. "He doesn't need it for the time being." He said as he placed it on a table. "Best get yours up so we get our chores done."

Percy nodded in agreement.


End file.
